Heart of Harmony
by V.T. Reaver
Summary: Reina, a famous international singer, falls through the well of time, where she encounters a beautiful demon. Will this odd pair find happiness? Sesshomaru x OC R&R plz
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

Reina was an international singing star, a booming sensation. She was back in her very own home town of Tokyo. This was going to be the last concert of the year. Various people began setting up the stage. Reina sat in the background while fans started sitting in their seats, not that they were gonna stay in them long As two mildly chubby guys moved around a confetti blaster, Reina took a sip from her Dasani bottle. It definitely wasn't water in there.

Reina was tired of touring and was glad that this was going to be her last concert. She got on stage and braced herself for the wall of screaming sound coming. "REINA" they screamed while waving banners and flags. She began to sing which calmed down the crowd. They began rocking their hands side to side like drowns. Reina didn't know why she sang love ballads, with such conviction. She had never been in love.

The media speculated that it might be a certain Korean actor, or perhaps an American sports player but these stories were all false. Reina had only ever been friends with that certain Korean actor. The rumor about the sports player was something her manager Kaito liked to spread around.

The concert finally ended and Reina was rushed into her tour bus by her six body guards. She felt it was a bit too much but her manager liked the image it gave off. Kaito was talking on the phone, using his nice voice. He was most likely discussing the summer tour around big cities in America and Europe. Reina sighed, but there was a bright side. At least now that the tour was over she would get some much needed R&R in Bora Bora, or DR. She didn't really care where she was as long as her fame didn't get there with her. She checked her online Wikipedia site to find out where her music was least heard, New Zealand it was. Suddenly the tour bus stopped causing her to lurch forward. Reina looked out the window expecting to see the airport, but instead she saw a shrine. She turned to look at Kaito, for an explanation

"They'll be expecting you be at the airport, so your actually going to be leaving tomorrow" Kaito said. Reina nodded, that was a good plan. She needed time to decide on vacation spots, and they needed time to clear the air ways for her private jet.

"A very nice family has decided to take you in, and all of them signed contracts to media silence" Kaito said as he shoved her out with her duffle bag "No one is gonna be finding you, I promise. It's not gonna be like last time"

Reina stepped out of the tour bus which quickly disappeared out of sight. It was then she felt an eerie pulsating. She shook her head, what was going on. She reasoned with herself. She was tired, that was all. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was calling to her. Yet all that was calling was an old man who came to greet her at the entrance.

"My granddaughter is big fan!" He cooed as he walked to the house. He motioned with his hands explaining just how big a fan his granddaughter was. When he reached the doorway, he took off his shoes and put on his inside flip flops. He then handed her a pair.

"Arigato" Reina said bowing slightly as she put them on. Suddenly a very dirty looking girl rushed in from another room.

"Made it" She said. She suddenly became star struck as she saw Reina.

"Hello" Reina said politely. She felt that she was about to be fan attacked.

"I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN" the girl shouted. The grandfather had not been exaggerating at all.

"Kagome, why are you so dirty?" Grandpa asked. He shook his head slightly.

"I just came back from….." Kagome suddenly censored herself "...the gym"

Reina picked a leaf from her air and raised her eyebrow. It was clear that Kagome wasn't at the gym but Reina, being a private person, wasn't going to pry

"Oh that, I umm ... dropped my wallet in the bushes while coming back" Kagome quickly covered. That was strange but plausible.

A very nice looking middle aged woman came out next. She was smiling warmly.

"Hello you must be Reiko" The lady said.

"NO, it's Reina, Mom" Kagome corrected, slightly irritated.

"Oh I'm so sorry, anyway I've prepared a bath for you" She said still smiling widely. Reina didn't expect her to know, after all her demographic was the twelve to sixteen year old girl.

"Thank you ma'am" Reina said bowing again. She stepped into the bathroom. The woman handed her a towel and a robe. This family seemed nice enough, very average. Reina liked it here. It was almost as if she was normal. Now it was time to soak her troubles away. She stepped into the bath. Reina usually had soreness in her arm from holding the mike, she felt it drift away. She guessed people that ran a shrine, knew there herbal remedies.

Reina didn't mind sharing a bedroom with Kagome as she rattled about how big a fan she was. She owned all the CD's, watched all the music videos and was up to date on all the gossip. Kagome slept in a bag, as she was adamant about Reina taking the bed.

"So what about that rumor between you and…" Kagome began

"If it's about my love life, it's all false" Reina said in the darkness. "I've never been in love before, have you?"

Kagome was silent for a moment as if she as thinking about someone. Clearly the answer was yes.

"Oh ummm…." She said finally "You sing so many love songs, people are bound to think you're in love". Kagome was an expert in changing the subject. All those times she lied to her friends about the feudal era was making her really good at it.

"My mom is going to take you shopping tomorrow" Kagome continued urging the conversation into something else "I can't go but I wish I could" She murmured as an afterthought.

"Why can't you come?" Reina said. Kagome was a bit talkative but she was a nice girl to be around, someone normal.

"I have some where I have to be" Kagome sighed into the darkness. The warmness took over and they both fell fast asleep. The moon was crescent shaped in the sky, and midnight crept in.

Reina didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she was suddenly awoken by an eerie wind. The window had been blown open letting in an unforgiving cold air. Reina reluctantly got out of the covers to close it. She hoped that it wasn't a stalker or photographer. She didn't want to be photographed in Kagome's watermelon patterned jammies. Though they'd probably become really popular ever afterwards.

Reina heard the wind again this time it blew louder, it came from the hall. Reina crept out of the room. If it was a zombie, she would run. Vampire, she would grab a steak knife. Oh what was she thinking, there was no such thing. It was just the creepy darkness that got to her. She was cursing herself, wishing that she hadn't just watched Ringu the night before on the tour bus.

Reina made it into the backyard, where there was a mysterious shack. The wind was coming from in there. She walked cautiously towards it, hoping that it was just a dream. There was a dirty little well in the shack. The wind was coming from inside the well. Suddenly it became like a vortex. She tried to resist but the wind pulled her in.

She landed in the well. She somehow must have fallen in. She might have hit her head as well. Reina squinted in the darkness and struggled to climb back out. How did these vines get here? It was no time to question it now. It was a hard climb back up. She expected to be back in the dirty little shack but instead she was in the middle of a forest.

In the moonlight there was a boy with long silver hair. He stood with his back to her, looking out into the night. The wind gently caressed his hair. Where had she gone? What a strange dream to be having...

"Kagome, you're back a night early" The boy said. He turned around and realized that it wasn't Kagome.

"Who are you?" He said backing up.

"Who are you and where am I?" Reina asked as she rubbed her head. She had hit it, hard. That must be the only explanation.

"I fell into the well, but…" She said to herself

Inuyasha realized where this mysterious girl had come from. He thought for a moment, normal people couldn't pass through. This girl must have had some priestess powers in a previous life. This was a simple mix up. He could fix this

"You're dreaming" Inuyasha said. "Let me take you back to reality". He roughly grabbed her forearm and was prepared to toss her back into the well.

"Hey" She said surprised. She raised her hand in defense. A sudden burst of light from her palm sent Inuyasha reeling. This girl did have some priestess powers after all. In fact from the looks of it, she was very powerful.

Reina then noticed that the boy had dog ears, as if long silver hair wasn't weird enough. Inuyasha saw her gaze at them

"Lemme guess, you want to touch them" He said blandly.

But that was far from the truth. This boy was… a monster. Reina screamed and started running. She tried to remember what she had learned from all the scary movies she had watched. How could she stay alive? A root from a tree caught her foot and she fell forward into the ground. This was a classic slasher film, she was going to die. Damn her clumsiness those hours of choreography couldn't erase. She tried to get up but realized that her ankle was twisted.

The boy had caught up with her. She tried to crawl away but the pain in her ankle was too much.

"Stay away, monster" She said. She put her hand in front of her hoping the light that came from her palms would protect her.

"Stop, I'm not going to hurt you" He said annoyed but keeping his distance.

"Yea right" Reina said franticly. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice her soft supple skin and silky hair. The moonlight was playing tricks on him. She was beautiful indeed but He only loved Kagome.

"You're hurt, stop being a baby, let me take you to Kaiede" Inuyasha said calmly. This was not a slasher film after all. Reina tried to get up by herself.

"You're more stubborn than me" Inuyasha said as he hoisted her on to his back. Reina instinctively held on tight. That's right, she couldn't die in her own dreams, yet the pain in her ankle felt very real. It all felt very real. Maybe she had a meltdown somewhere along the line. But as she was gliding through the air, she realized that this was the most excitement she had all year.

She sat in a hut while her ankle soaked in some cooling liquid, she overhead them speaking outside. Kaiede became very frightened as she tended to her.

"She came from Kagome's era" Kaiede said "I've have seen her before. She be the re-incarnation of demon priestess"

"You mean the girl that caused the blood wars" Inuyasha said recalling a childhood tale. She was the unholy goddess who led a violent war against any that opposed her. Few found peace in those days, except maybe in the western lands ruled by inuyasha's father.

"Exactly the same one, send her back before she bring catastrophe again" Kaiede responded ominously

"Surly not this time, old Woman, she's been reincarnated as a human, probably due to all the bad Karma" Inuyasha snickered. "Plus, she might be able to break that cave barrier, since her past life was the one that set it up"

Two weeks ago, Kagome had sense a Jewel shard from inside a cave. The shard was plainly on the ground inside the cave undisturbed. Inuyasha wondered why the jewel shard had remained that way. Surely some squirrel demon would have snatched it by now. The answer became apparent the next second. There was powerful seal on the cave, one that Tetsaiga couldn't break. Inuyasha was wondered how he would get that fragment, and now his prayers had been answered.

Inuyasha went back into the hut where Reina was soaking her foot.

"I don't think this is a dream anymore" Reina said looking at the cooling water. She swirled it around with her foot.

"Hate to break it too ya" Inuyasha replied "But we got more important issues than your questionable sanity"

Dawn was breaking now. Kagome was probably worried, wondering where Reina might have walked off to in the night. How long would it take her to realize that it was here? Inuyasha was cautiously walking behind Reina to the cave.

"I'm Inuyasha by the way" Inuyasha said wondering now what her name was

"After this, I can go home right" Reina said walking with a limp. No name, whatever.

"Yea, yea just stop you're bitching" Inuyasha said. He didn't know why he said it though, Reina wasn't bitching at all, even on her sore ankle. She only wanted to go home, nothing was wrong with that.

As they came into the clearing, Inuyasha recognized a familiar and deadly scent. The figure of him also appeared. He looked as dangerous as ever.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said. He took out a sword too big for the sheath.

"Well that violated the laws of physics" Reina murmured, not really understanding the seriousness of the situation. She looked at the dangerous man. He didn't seem to notice her though. He looked apathetic, and yet strangely beautiful. Reina wished that she wasn't wearing watermelon pattern Jammies right now.

"Step back" ordered Inuyasha. Reina took a step back, this wasn't her fight. She didn't want to get in that mans way.

I've tried to get the jewel shard a couple of different ways now" Sesshomaru mused "Looks like the demon took a few precautions"

Though Sesshomaru was calm, Inuyasha looked really angry, furious in fact.

"What interest do you have in the jewel shards" Inuyasha said. Fighting random demons for the shards was hard enough, fighting him for it would be impossible.

"I only need one to lure Naraku out of hiding" Sesshomaru said coldly "Perhaps I could take one of yours"

Luckily the shards were with Kagome now, and she was back in her time.

"I'd rather die" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru didn't seem interested in fighting. His eyes shifted on to Reina who was leaning on her good foot at the moment.

"Tired of that other girl already?" Sesshomaru said then he realized what was going on "I have to say, your intelligence surprises me sometimes, perhaps you're smarter than a monkey after all. This girl is the reincarnation of the demon priestess, isn't she?"

"Back off Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said trying to draw the attention back to him. But it was a failure.

Sesshomaru noticed Reina for the first time. Her ebony locks effortlessly caressed her face. Her warm brown eyes gave her an aura of gentleness, and tranquility. The wind blew her sent to him, it was seductive. She truly was a goddess. Startled by his intense gaze, Reina tried to step backward but her foot wouldn't hold her weight and she tripped. Reina expected a cold rush to the floor but instead she landed in something soft. Reina found herself half in Sesshomaru's pelt, he caught her.

"How about you? Trade your life for the shard?" He said softly. Reina slowly got up. How was she going to get out of this? She nodded. She would give him the shard. Inuyasha might not take her home but at least she would be alive. She slowly walked into the cave past a barrier she couldn't feel. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked in. She picked up the shard. The shard vibrated in her hand. She had that déjà feeling that she had held the jewel at one point. Then a twinge of blood lust came into her mind. She was someone else, once, someone evil. She was going to hand the shard over but then she noticed something else in the cave.

There was a sword glowing faintly. She walked deeper knowing that none could follow her. This sword was hers, she knew it. She picked it up and suddenly a rush of energy fused with her body. She had stored her strength in this sword, that's why the barrier had to be unbreakable. Reina was definitely getting home now, with the shard. A bloodlust overwhelmed her body and she couldn't control herself. The power that rushed in her veins intoxicated her. She walked out of the cave smirking.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance" Reina said. She swiped her sword into the air which sent energy shocks all around. Inuyasha jumped out of the way while Sesshomaru stood there proudly as the energy stream hit him. He was pushed back but otherwise unharmed.

"Damn you" He said angrily at her. He took out his sword. Reina suddenly realized that she should have thought this out better. He was about to kill her but then Tensega suddenly pulsated. It was persuading him, to spare her. She had been rash. But luckily in Sesshomaru's hesitation she dropped the shard and ran.

She ran into the forest occasionally tripping. She ran towards the well that she fell out of and bumped into someone. Reina's ankle was really hurting now. She really needed to go see a doctor.

"Oww" Reina said cursing her clumsiness. She looked up and saw Kagome. She had tears on her face but then suddenly a look of wonder came across her it instead.

"I've been looking for you, everywhere" Kagome said. "How did you get here" She threw her arms around her. Reina could do without the fan service...

"There's no time for that, your Dog Friend is in trouble" Reina explained the situation to her as they ran back.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting. The Jewel shard was still on the ground where Reina had dropped it.

"What should we do?" Reina said worriedly. Reina realized she was still holding the sword in her hand. She dropped the sword. The bloodlust from before had caused her to use it. He had even attacked Inuyasha in her moment of weakness.

Distance from the sword gave her clarity. She need not involve herself in the gruesome battle. Her ankle was pounding and her body was cold. Why didn't she at least take a jacket before she went outside in her embarrassing jammies?

Sesshomaru landed a decisive hit and Inuyasha was sent into the trees. Sesshomaru took this time to pick up the shard. He gazed over at Reina again. She was looking down at her slightly swollen ankle. She sat in the grass unable to stand anymore.

He walked calmly towards her as Kagome ran towards Inuyasha, to make sure he was alive.

"Humans are so fragile, are they not?" He mused looking at her ankle. "I wonder if this is punishment for your past life. To be weak, to be filthy"

Reina looked up at him unable to suppress the pain in her face. Still she tried to be arrogant

"I wondered what you did in your past life, to end up so ugly" She said sourly. What poor insult that was. It was clear to her, that he was beauty incarnated. He smirked unfazed by her sour expression and her surly insult.

He grabbed her ankle and squeezed. A blistering pain overcame her and she let out a blood curdling screamed. What kind of sadistic bastard was this guy? He let go.

"You're sick" Reina said blackly reaching for her sword. She grabbed it and was about swing.

"Rotate it" He said.

Suddenly Reina realized that the pain in her ankle was gone, he had slipped something back into place. A look of relief came over her face.

"You fixed it" Reina said, She looked up to see his retreating back. He was leaving.

"Not so fast" Said a voice from the bushes. Inuyasha had just been revived by Kagome. He was limping slightly.

"You should take this chance to live, do not get in my way" Sesshomaru said

Kagome was running back to Reina now.

"I heard you scream, did he hurt you?" Kagome said worried

"He fixed me" Reina said to Kagome's surprise. Reina stood up, her ankle was sore, but it was only sore not dislocated.

Sesshomaru looked back one more time to Reina as if he was deciding something. He then turned into a ball of light. The light rushed at her. Reina had no time to react. She felt her body whirling through the air. She hated roller coasters. She was going to be sick. But, his warm body soothed her, and his pelt brushed against her cheek. This wasn't so bad

Reality came back into place. They were in some sort of much darker forest now. Where had he taken her? Reina looked around for that familiar large tree she had seen before but it wasn't there. They weren't there. He had taken her somewhere else.

"What are you doing" Reina said. She had just been kidnapped. "You can't just..."

He stared at her threateningly for a moment. She shut up because she was treading on dangerous ground.

"What I mean to say, what is someone as powerful as you need with me?" Reina reworded. She hated boosting this guy's ego but she had to get out of her. He smirked again.

"You're amusing. Consider this a debt for sparing your life and fixing your broken appendage" He said. In the back of his mind he was wondering what compelled him to take her. She was just a frail human being, and yet disgustingly enough he found himself attracted to her.

A whining voice came out of the bushes

"Sesshomaru, why were you gone for so long" It said. A little imp appeared. Reina twitched back, it was horrible. The imp was dancing around frantically and whining. Then it noticed Reina

"Who is this filthy creature" It said looking at her. She scoffed indignantly

"I'll have you know, that this creature makes 100k a year" Reina said folding her arms.

"She speaks in tongues" The imp said aiming a staff at her.

"Jaken, she will be staying with us for a while" Sesshomaru said. A while was an understatement, if he had his way, she would be with them for the rest of her life... Even if it was against her will

"A companion for Rin?" Jaken inquired. A little girl suddenly came out of the bushes ridding on a two headed dragon. The girl caught sight of Reina. Her eyes widened and she hopped of the dragon.

"So pretty" She said rushing at her. Reina stepped back and felt the force of being tackled to the ground. The girl was surprisingly strong for her size.

_ The Day Passes_

Reina curled up against the fire with Jaken and Rin. Sesshomaru had walked off by himself. They were roasting yams.

"So how did you end up here?" Reina asked yawning. Rin put her hands up to the fire to warm up her palms.

"My family was slaughtered by bandits" Rin said. Reina twitched, she didn't like sad stories. "I was alone for a while and the Sesshomaru-sama found me. She grabbed the yam and blew on it.

"I'm sorry" Reina said, not sure what else to say.

"Do you want some?" She asked. She held out a yam for her.

"No its okay" Reina said recalling her managers stern voice. She still had five pounds to lose before her next tour. That life seemed kind of far off though.

"What about you Jaken" Reina said closing her eyes and lying down. This was so comfy, she was planning to escape but a few hours of sleep couldn't hurt that much.

"I was saved by Sesshomaru-sama, and have followed him ever since" Jaken said proudly

"What about you" Jaken finally asked curiously. He had been wondering why his master would bring along another human girl.

"I'm not from around here. But I guess I can say that I'm a singer." Reina said softly. Jaken wasn't really interested in that, he wanted to know why Sesshomaru had brought her here.

"So you're some sort of magical singing witch, and that's why Lord Sesshomaru brought you" Jaken said

"Huh…. No… I'm not sure why I'm here, maybe it's because I'm the reincarnation of the …." Reina had forgotten what it was… "Oh… the Demon Priestess"

Jaken's eyes widened and he stared closely at her. Realization dawned on his face. She was indeed the human form of that wretchedly powerful blood princess.

"I see it now" Jaken said.

Reina opened her eyes.

"Did you know her?" Reina asked. She wanted to know where the blood lust came from. It was as if there was evil lurking inside her, something that was very difficult to suppress.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2: Past

Jaken stared at the wide eyed human girl. He enjoyed the attention, even if it was from this filth. He cleared his throat importantly

"Well, of course I know about the Demon Priestess Hanako" Jaken said in an important voice.

"Tell me" Reina urged.

"Around five hundred years ago, a baby girl was born. They said that she possessed great Miko powers, by human standards. When she grew up, she became a beauty that was unparalleled. She was so beautiful that she sought a way to preserve her beauty. At the time the coven that she was with, was protecting the Shikon Jewel. The girl stole the jewel and became a Demon" Jaken said importantly.

Jaken was about to continue but Sesshomaru had returned from his walk. He looked down at Jaken and then to Reina. He sternly looked at them all. Jaken suddenly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"I want to hear the rest of it" Reina said.

"It's a useless human folk tale, don't waste your time" Sesshomaru coldly. Reina stared at him for a moment but gave it up.

"These are for you" Sesshomaru said tossing her something. It was a simple white Kimono with lotus flowers on it. Reina wanted to argue but was thankful to be out of her jammies. She took them silently and walked off into the trees to change.

She heard some running water nearby, and decided to take a bath as well. She stripped feeling that eyes were watching.

"I know you're there!" Reina shouted into the night. If anyone was looking, then hopefully that would send them off. If no one was there, then who cares? Sesshomaru smirked, clearly she didn't see him. However he still averted his eyes as she bathed.

Reina bathed quickly because it was cold and there was no soap. She put on the kimono which fit perfectly. She slowly walked back to the site. The fire was still warm, and Sesshomaru seemed to be sleeping, though she couldn't be too sure. She laid down next to the fire and closed her eyes as well, planning her escape.

The moon shone brightly overhead, it was just a small sliver in the sky now. The wind blew gently. Reina awoke. She quietly got up and looked around. Rin's small sleeping body was close to the dying fire. Jaken also slumbered noisily. Sesshomaru slept a distance away. His peaceful face was covered in moonlight. He was like a seraphim fallen from heaven. Reina quietly got up. She picked up her sword and tucked it into her side. She ran into the forest trying to be as graceful as possible. She ran for a long time in a hunch direction falling only twice, until she saw a light coming up ahead. There was a small village that was lit up. The huts were burning. It was being raided.

Before she had time to react she was spotted and five bandits surrounded her. The rode there horses around her in circles to assess her. They sneered with evil intent

"What a beautiful treasure" One said. He had an air of arrogance and malevolence about him.

"Maybe I should make her my back scrubber" Another said.

"Well, It's obvious you need a bath, slime ball" Reina said drawing her sword. She was not sure where she found the strength to taunt them. She was frightened out of her mind.

"She's a feisty one, perhaps the boss would like a taste" He said. They laughed as if some secret joke had been shared. Reina didn't like the sound of the boss. Her sword pulsated with bloodlust. Reina fought for control, but it was as though an evil was compelling her. She grimaced.

Suddenly a glowing whip came out of the trees and slashed around her. The bandits fell of their horses. The horses ran for it, and so did the bandits that survived that attack. Sesshomaru appeared in the clearing with a stern look on his angelic face.

"Stay back" Reina said holding her sword in front of her. It pulsated with demon bloodlust, and resurrected an evil inside her that she wished to suppress.

"That sword it is too strong for you" Sesshomaru said. He trailed his fingers through his hair, and made no threatening gesture to fight. "You might find yourself possessed by it, if you don't put it down. Any minute now I might find myself face to face with Hanako instead of you"

Sesshomaru wondered how he was able to speak so calmly. When Sesshomaru had realized Reina was gone, he had felt something strange. It was a thrill that his inner beast enjoyed. It was a chase, a chance to use her scent against her. His mind filled with things to do with her, once he had caught her. It was a surprised to see her in the midst of those savage filthy men, which snapped him out of it. Suddenly a feeling of protection welled up from inside him. When they had called her "feisty" he had to kill them.

Reina took a step back careful not to lose sight of him. She continued to hold the sword in her hand. She began shaking, she was even more afraid of him then the bandits. Because she knew that she could not escape him after all. Sesshomaru took her hand and forced her to sheath her sword. She jerked back, now unarmed.

"Do you think that I'm going to hurt you?" He said. The softness of her hand was fresh on his skin.

"Yes" She said quickly, without a second thought. She took two more steps back. Distance was good. Sesshomaru smirked. She was right. He wanted her badly, and it would hurt. It was then his logical mind fought with his primal one. She was a human girl, a filthy weak creature. Yet his primal side could not ignore how simply divine she both looked and smelled. She was so weak, so fragile, and so evanescent. Sesshomaru understood know, at least a little, why his father had loved that human woman.

Reina suddenly turned around and ran for it, towards the trees, hoping they would cover her. Sesshomaru smirked, his primal side took over. He wanted to give her a head start before he would chase her down again. Reina ran until she through her lungs would burst. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. That demon was after her, and for reasons she could not understand. She could hear the rustling of the trees. He was near, she could not escape.

She began to run again but felt something soft catch her side. Sesshomaru had used his tail to pull her to him. He held her firmly with his arm close to his body. He scent filled the air, sweet like honey.

"Shall we play again?" He asked. His breath fogged up the dawning air. It was almost day break.

Reina struggled for a moment trying to pry her way out but his strength was iron. Sesshomaru frowned; it was clear now that she did not want him. That though made him press her closer in.

"Stop, I can't breathe" She cried out. He dropped her in surprise. She was frail. If he was not careful, he might accidently kill her. He frowned even deeper. This was complicated. She looked up at him from the ground realizing something she hadn't before. She sat up.

"What happened to your other arm?" She asked suddenly. Sesshomaru found it amusing. Her mind seemed to change frequently. It was as though she forgot that she had been running all night. However Sesshomaru didn't want to recall that horrid half breed at the moment. If her mind was so erratic, perhaps he could trick her into complacency. He sat down on the ground so that they were eye level. She jerked back slightly.

"Do you like stories?" Sesshomaru said "Perhaps you would like to finish hearing the one about your former self"

She nodded, her expression became intent. She was easy to distract after all.

"When the Miko took the Shikon Jewel, she became a demon, immortal in fact" Sesshomaru said taking his shard so that in could sparkle in the dawning light.

"She became so powerful that she ruled the entire eastern lands, and when it became time she started a war that devastated the land" He said looking at her expression. He moved closer to her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"You mean the blood wars?" She recalled. She remembered that Inuyasha called it that.

"Yes, she launched a crusade into demon territory solely for the purpose to slaughter and drink their blood" He said again inching closer to her. "Drinking demonic blood further made her a demon"

"Then if she became so powerful, how did she die?" She asked. Sesshomaru's face suddenly hardened, there were several rumors about how she died but he knew the true one. He wondered if he should tell the human tale of a brave warrior which slaughtered her, but he decided to tell the true story.

"One night she invaded a particular wolf clan who had captured a human child and her grandmother" Sesshomaru said looking away. "She had slaughtered the wolves and was about to drink their blood when she spotted them fleeing. The child threw herself in front the old woman in order to protect her. The demon priestess recalled her humanity and let the two go. She became saddened that she had given up her human life, and had seen that growing old was a beautiful thing. However it was too late, she had already been a demon for two hundred years. She took the jewel and gave it back to the Miko's in her coven. When she had let the Jewel slip, her humanity returned but because she had lived already so long, her body almost instantly disintegrated into to dust."

Reina felt something inside her, the demon soul that longed to be set free of her. Sesshomaru had told her a past she felt she knew. This was her second chance to live a human life. However the Shikon shard was calling her back, it was calling the evil inside her.

"Put the shard away" She said pulling herself back. Sesshomaru put back into in Kimono. The girl had been scared by the story. Perhaps he should not have told her the truth.

"It's time to go back now woman" Sesshomaru said standing up. It was now midmorning.

"My name is Reina," Reina said looking peeved "and, I'm not going anywhere with you, Sesshomaru"

"Where will you go Reina, if any villager recognizes you, you will be slaughtered" Sesshomaru said. He liked it, when she said his name. The primal demon tore at his consciousness.

"I've survived so far" Reina said rebuking him

"..Barely" Sesshomaru smirked. This girl intrigued him greatly. He could not help but argue with her, indulge her. Even when she was angry she was beautiful.

"Kagome is going to take me back to my time, a place where I don't have to see you" Reina said as she stalked off. This was unacceptable, a place where she could escape him. He didn't like that at all.

_To be Continued_

Sorry about the shorter chapter, but it's easier to edit this way. Anywayz happy reading, more to come soon. – V.T.R


	3. Chapter 3: Plan

"Well you should know this then woman, you're going in the wrong direction" Sesshomaru said smirking. That was a lie though. She was heading exactly in the right direction, as if guided by a mysterious force. But she believed him.

"Then point me in the right one" Reina whined. Her angry features were delightful, almost as much as her sleeping ones. Sesshomaru smiled inadvertently, his eyes became playful. It was so obvious where inspirations for cherub paintings came from at that moment.

"What a jerk!... what a handsome, jerk!" Reina quickly suppressed those thoughts. Where had that come from? Yes he was a handsome arrogant fool, but looks didn't affect her. Yet when he smiled, her knees became weak.

"Why should I?" Sesshomaru asked while walking away "I don't heed humans"

"That arrogant bastard" Reina thought while watching him slowly walk away. Sesshomaru was smirking, she wasn't going anywhere for the time being.

Reina looked around, why did she follow that hunch? She might have been days away from Kagome. She looked down at the small smoking huts bellow. The fires had died down but she couldn't risk being caught by those bandits nor could be seen by old folk that might remember her past life endeavors. She had to think of a plan. Sesshomaru looked back. Was she really not going to follow him? She was looking at the village sternly. Surely she wouldn't be stupid enough to go there.

Reina huffed and turned to meet his gaze. She seemed angry, fuming really. Sesshomaru turned around and began walking back to camp. Reina reluctantly followed, and yet something compelled her to at the same time.

Rin stirred from sleep, awakening to Jaken's whining voice.

"He left me again" Jaken whined "And with you, no less"

Rin looked around and saw that Reina was gone to.

"Perhaps they went somewhere together" Rin said thoughtfully.

"They?...Oh you mean that filthy girl, no I saw her leave last night" Jaken said coldly. "And she didn't even bother to stay long enough to hear the rest of my story"

"Maybe Sesshomaru-sama went after her" Rin said again guessing the truth.

"As if" Jaken replied.

Rin stretched out the sleep in her muscles. If Sesshomaru went after her, she would be back any second. Rin smiled to herself. This was great, she had a father and soon she would have a mother. Rin liked the idea of Reina as her mom. She was sweet and cheerful, and when she hummed the birds would flock to her. She was like a princess. Rin began plotting a way for them to like each other. Sesshomaru and Reina would be perfect together if they could just get past their differences. Now all she needed was an accomplice

"Jaken-sama, Reina seemed to really like your story. Wouldn't it be a waste if there was no one here to listen?" Rin mused

"Well…. I suppose" Jaken said. He smiled. His stories were really great weren't they?

"If only we could get Sesshomaru-sama to let her stay" Rin said coaxingly.

"What do you think we should do?" Jaken wondered out loud. Rin smiled and proceeded to whisper the plan to him.

Sesshomaru walked at a leisurely pace. Reina followed behind him dejectedly. She muttered a few things to herself which his sensitive ears picked up.

"Who does he think he is?" She murmured hatefully. Sesshomaru turned around, it wasn't too productive to have her angry at him. Perhaps he could present her with a choice. By the end, he was confident that she couldn't refuse him.

"You've been quite amusing" Sesshomaru said "Perhaps your debt to me is almost repaid"

"I'm not you're court jester" Reina said hatefully. He ignored her anger.

"I think sparing you're life is worth about a week" He mused. She scoffed, her life was worth more than a week but she wasn't going to argue.

"So you'll let me go after that?" She said "And tell me which way is home" she added.

"Fine" Sesshomaru said. He smirked. He could win her over in a week. She would be his soon enough.

"Now, jester, if you're ready to go back" He said, and then he offered his tail. How insulting!

Reina slapped his hand aside, she was not going to grab on his tail for the ride back. As if her life was worth nothing. What if she slipped and fell to her death? Sesshomaru could not suppress his shock at her actions. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around herself, and pressed herself against his side. Sesshomaru's primal mind ripped forward. How he wanted to take her here and now. Still there was time for these things. He reasoned himself back into sanity.

"First of all, I'm not you're jester, and second I'm not going to grab on to that and risk falling" Reina said darkly "My life is worth more than that" She then looked up at him to gage his expression. She didn't care if he got angry with her anymore. She was fed up from today's events already.

But his expression was not angry…. It was more as if he was hungry. He looked at her intently for a moment, held her a little closer and became a ball of light. Before Reina could blush at his intense stare she was whizzed into the air. Reina hated the sensation of twisting through the air. She became woozy but at least there was no fear of dying. Her surroundings became normal again, rather than just streaks of color.

They were in a field of wild plants and random fruit trees. Rin was gathering berries into Ah Uh's saddle sack. She smiled and looked towards them. Reina freed herself from Sesshomaru's tight embrace. She didn't want Rin to get the wrong idea

"You're back" She said dropping her current fistful of berries. She ran towards Reina and gave her a hug. Jaken looked wide eyed at them. Rin was right after all, Sesshomaru had gone after her.

"Did have fun on your walk together?" Rin inquired. She was so innocent sometimes. Reina didn't feel like correcting her, even though she and Sesshomaru definitely weren't on a walk together.

"Plenty" Reina replied, though it was almost sarcastic. Sesshomaru expression became slightly hardened. Maybe winning her over would be harder than he thought.

"It's time to go now" Sesshomaru said. A week or not, Sesshomaru couldn't toss his mission aside, Naraku was still breathing somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Reina asked, reluctant to travel away from the village, where ever it was, there had to be a way home there. Sesshomaru didn't answer her. Every one began to follow him. They walked around for an hour silently. Reina looked at the distance villages as she passed them. She smiled, the air, the water, everything here was so clean and fresh. She began to hum absentmindedly, and birds began to flock to her. Her humming was so peaceful.

"What are you so happy about?" Jaken inquired looking at Reina's expression. Rin looked at her too.

"The air here is so fresh" Reina said inhaling deeply "Isn't it great"

"So the air isn't fresh, where you're from?" Jaken inquired. This was great, a chance to convince her to stay here. Someone needed to hear his stories lest they go unappreciated.

"Well not really, some people even get sick from it" Reina mused "But it's still a great place, plus I'm really famous back home" Jaken recoiled. This wasn't going the way he planned.

"You're a singer right" Rin said "Wow, people actually pay to hear you sing, you must be really good. Can you sing a song for us?"

"Sure, I'll sing you my first double platinum song" Reina said cheerfully.

"Double platinum?" Jaken inquired, how strange.

Reina began singing her famous "Sakura Spring" song, which was one of her best sellers. Her voice sailed through the air. The villagers working in the rice fields looked up at her in the distance.

"What is that, a demon?" The farmer said looking at them

"No, hear the song they sing, it must be good spirits" Another farmer said "Perhaps they are wishing us a good harvest, we are so lucky".

Reina continued to sing, and she instinctively closed her eyes at the ending. Unfortunately a small rock crossed her path and forced her to trip forward. Her ending notes were painfully cut short.

"What sign is this?" The farmer inquired

"The spirit is blessing the ground with a kiss" The other farmer replied "Good fortune indeed"

Reina slowly got into a sitting possition. She hit her forehead on said rock. There was a little bleeding scrape on it.

"Oww" She said pressing her palm against it. Jaken started laughing cruelly.

"Leave it to a human, to trip on even ground" Jaken said meanly. Sesshomaru silenced him with his glare.

He walked back and kneeled beside her. How did she manage to bruise herself in the safest of situations. She was really clumsy even for a human. Sesshomaru gently pulled her hand aside so that he could assess the wound. It was just a scrape. He wondered how he should deal with this, should he whip out Tensega? That would be a bit too much though. Instead he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the scrape. Jaken couldn't suppress his surprise either. His jaw dropped.

"What are you doing?" Reina said startled. Sesshomaru smirked into her skin. Her blood was rushing to her cheeks. He liked this control he had over her. He pulled back to see her reddened expression. She was looking to the side clearly embarrassed. It was exquisite.

"Don't flatter yourself" Sesshomaru said "I was only healing that mark"

Reina felt her forehead. Indeed it was gone. Reina was a bit surprised but then again it did make sense. Dogs licked their wounds to disinfect themselves. Traces of his saliva had healing properties. Reina got up off the ground. The group had already started to move forward. She skipped to catch up to them. Sesshomaru smirked. A week was no problem after all.

It was night and they were passing a field of sparkling flowers. The moon was slightly more than a sliver, it was waxing. The field had a majestic and romantic feel to it. Rin knew this would be a perfect place to set the mood. She yawned pretending to be tired, on with the plan! Sesshomaru looked back at Rin.

"Jaken, make camp here" He said demandingly. There was a small clearing in the field. Jaken gathered some fire wood and lit it with a spell scroll. Rin snuggled into the fire and began eating the berries she had picked before. She offered some to Reina who was starving. She ate them quickly.

Reina heard a flowing stream nearby. It was probably the sustenance to this field. She got up and dusted herself off.

"I'll be right back" Reina said. She wanted a quick wash, and a drink of water. Rin nodded. She disappeared towards the water. A while had passed. Rin proceeded to phase two.

"Oh I hope she didn't fall again" Rin said worriedly to Jaken. Jaken smirked he had forgotten about the plan, but luckily his naturally mean nature still helped with the cause

"That's probably what happened, she must have fallen into the stream nearby, that clumsy girl" Jaken said meanly. "That girl is a magnet for trouble, perhaps she managed to anger a bear on her way too"

Sesshomaru suddenly got up and began walking towards where Reina went.

"Where are you going milord?" Jaken said. Sesshomaru did not answer him. He disappeared into the field.

He spotted her by the stream. It seemed that she had just bathed. She was wading in the water, holding her kimono up. Fish swam by her feet. Her hands were too slow to catch them. He smirked at her. Feeling his gaze she instantly shot up. Sesshomaru heard rustling in the bushes. Rin and Jaken were spying on them. How odd.

"It's not like I'm going to run away every chance I get" Reina said "A girl needs her privacy"

"She also needs to learn how to fish" Sesshomaru said smirking. Reina scoffed.

"Shall I teach you?" He said tauntingly. Then he jumped across the stream, dipping his hand lighting fast into the water. He landed on the other side of the stream with a fish in his hands. His feet never hit the water. He smirked and then tossed the fish to Reina. She tried to get a firm hold of it. The fish slipped in her grasp and fell back into the water again. She sighed.

"Lesson one, don't drop the fish" Sesshomaru said. Reina scoffed.

"I'm not staying here to be insulted" She said and stalked off out of the water. Sesshomaru frowned. Her temper was shorter than usual. Then again human stomachs did control their feelings most of the time. Still this was certainly not the way to win her over. She stalked off. He jumped after her.

Rin watched from the concealment of the bushes. Even without audio, she could tell that this wasn't going well. She would have to help. She got up from the bushes and urged Jaken up as well. Sesshomaru looked over at them. Reina didn't seem to notice them, as her hunger was preoccupying her mind.

"Hand me that flower" Rin said pointing at a red flower. Jaken picked it up and handed it to her. From Sesshomaru's viewpoint Jaken had handed her a plant. Rin batted her eyelashes and smiled. She then looked at Sesshomaru silently egging him to follow that example. Was this something he was supposed to do? Humans were so strange.

Sesshomaru reached and pulled something from the ground. In a field of flowers he had managed to pick up a weed. He cleared his throat. Reina turned around still fuming but what she saw left her puzzled. Sesshomaru was handing her a weed from the ground. It took a few seconds for her to process what was happening. She smirked. He was trying to court her. Was all this just his way of showing affection? The feudal ages were a bitch.

The events of the day came into her mind and a new light was shed on it. Everything he did was now obvious, he liked her.

"Actually, girls like flowers not weeds" Reina said taking the weed from his hand. Sesshomaru didn't really know there was a difference. He raised his eyebrow slightly.

"So anyway, what's the second rule of fishing" She said smiling up at him. The joy in her face affected him deeply, though he didn't know exactly why. Sesshomaru smiled back, which made his angelic face even more divine.

_To be Continued_ 

And another Chapter well done… I should pat myself on the back for maintaining readers past the eight thousand word line. And should there be no one making it to this point, then who cares! You'll never KNOW BWAHAHAHAHAH,

V.T R


	4. Chapter 4: Blood

"I don't know why Sesshomaru took her, Kagome" Inuyasha said clearly annoyed. Kagome was badgering him again, and his veins began popping at the temples.

"We'll you better find her quick, my house is full of policemen" Kagome interjected. Once that manager found out Reina was missing, he accused the family of killing her. They were going to get incarcerated for this, scratch that, they were going to burn for this.

Kagome had tried feeling out Sesshomaru's shard for days, while Inuyasha tried to catch his scent. Neither was successful. They had almost given up but suddenly a faint scent filled the air. Inuyasha knew it. It was the girl, Reina. She was far off, but still there. Inuyasha rushed towards the scent with Kagome on her back. They traveled that way for a few hours until they came upon a smoking village.

"What happened here?" Inuyasha asked. He suspected something already. Reina was back to her old ways.

"We were attacked by bandits" A dirty villager said as directed the injured. There were two people carrying an old man on a mat, trying to get him some treatment.

"NO!" He said out. He looked quite deranged.

"It was her" He said looking around wildly. The people around him ignored him clearly thinking that he was delusional

"It was the demon priestess my grandfather told me about, I saw her" He said in his old foreboding voice.

"Calm down, gramps, you're in shock" One of the men carrying him said. Inuyasha's expression tightened. Sesshomaru had taken Reina in order to resurrect the evil inside her. What was his full plan though?

Inuyasha started running towards the scent with Kagome. If they had any chance of bringing back the human girl, they had to act now. Inuyasha had to beat time though, tonight would be the new moon before it started waxing again. He would turn human. Kagome wanted to stay behind and help the villagers but catching the girl became more important lest she slaughter again.

The sun began to set and still they were far off. The scent was strong enough though, it seemed as though Sesshomaru was only traveling at a walking pace. Inuyasha sat down in the grass, there was no use fighting it, he felt his demon body seal up. He was human again

"Inuyasha… what are we going to…" Kagome started

"I don't know" Inuyasha said into the wind. He should have heeded Kaiede and took Reina back into the well when he had the chance. Instead he brought her to the cave. Kagome started building a fire, right now there were almost defenseless, but soon enough Miroku, Sango and the others arrived.

"You didn't have to run so fast" Miroku said. Even if he got there in time, his human form would have made him useless in a fight against Hanako. Being a monk, he had heard all about her tale. She was one of the vilest creatures alive before a valiant monk had destroyed her. Sango had heard a similar tale, the only difference was that the hero was a demon hunter.

"So you really think he revived Hanako" Sango said as she warmed her hands by the flame.

"I wouldn't put it past the bastard" Inuyasha said grimacing. This was so annoying, his human body, and his human weakness. Yet a part of him could tolerate it, this was the only night he and Kagome were the same. It was the only time he felt that maybe it wasn't so impossible to be with her. Kagome was boiling some water in an 'elektricty' contraption. She was preparing to make some ramen, which was in fact still quite impressive to Inuyasha's mind.

When day broke they ran on, getting closer and closer. Kagome had to get Reina back and get those investigators out of her house before they found the well of time. The ran on for another day, the sun almost setting before they found them

Inuyasha could see two figures appearing in the horizon. It was their scent, he had found them. As the figures focused, he could see Rin on the dragon and Jaken walking in the grass. But he also saw something quite shocking. Reina and Sesshomaru were holding hands. Reina started to blush trying to puller her hand away. Sesshomaru on the other hand didn't really understand the human gesture, and remained unabashed. But when her hand parted from his, he felt something. It was like a loss.

Miroku and Sango appeared in the background looking at the demon girl they knew from legend. Indeed she did not disappoint, she was as beautiful as legend told. Her ebony locks reflected the sun brilliantly. Her face could be that of a seraphim or a cherub. Miroku understood why Sesshomaru was holding her hand now, why he had taken her in the first place.

"How troublesome little brother" Sesshomaru said turning three quarters back to look at him. Kagome was shocked to see this too. Reina seemed … happy. Moreover she was definitely not transformed into some demon Miko.

Inuyasha smirked. His idea was wrong all along, no this was much better.

"Isn't this a bit hypocritical" Inuyasha said tauntingly. Sesshomaru winced. Inuyasha was not matter but his own mind began to turn against him. Why was he doing this, why did he love these humans? His demon pride wanted to win over. Inuyasha, that weak half-breed, Sesshomaru wanted to destroy him. But Sesshomaru had to answer that question, if not to Inuyasha, as least to himself.

He searched him his mind for an answer, but he could only she Reina's smiling expression in his subconscious. He could not fight it, he cared for her, if not already loved her. He understood now. Suddenly he rushed at Inuyasha pinning him by the neck to a tree.

"Do you think I am weak Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru mused "I protect them because they need me, but who do you protect? Yourself? "

Inuyasha felt weak, his blood circulation was being cut off. Yet he smirked, he had won after all. If his arrogant brother could not be defeated physically, he could still see Reina's expression.

"Maybe you should turn around for a second" Inuyasha said cruelly. Sesshomaru indulged him and turned around. Reina was looking at him, with an expression of fear. She had only seen a gentle side of him, never had she seen the ruthlessness just below the surface. She backed up, how could she have let herself fall for him? He was a monster. And what else, he couldn't answer him. It was true, he hated humans didn't he? Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha sparing his life yet again. What should he say, he didn't know.

"You're not who I thought you were" She said sadly, with a fearful expression. She realized that Sesshomaru was so much different then herself. He moved with expert speed, and dangerous precision. Never had he been so beautiful, or so untouchable. She was not for him. She was only human.

It was in that moment of total despair that Reina's soul grew weak. Her demon sword pulsated at her side, and another form took over. She collapsed on to the ground. Sesshomaru rushed to catch her but he felt her aura change. Her blood became like a demon's. Her scent became like copper and iron, like blood.

Her eyes opened up again but they were no longer the warm brown color they were before. They were a shade of red, that made him wince. Cradling a girl that was no longer the one he loved in his arms, he felt… sad. She smiled sinisterly up at him

"Finally" She said. Then there was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, she was gone. As he tried to understand this feeling that was afflicting him, it became even worse. Did he love her? Did it occur the first time he laid eyes on her, or perhaps it was when she said that surly insult about his looks? He was sad, and being one of few times feeling this way he couldn't handle it. His eyes became blood red.

"Jaken, take Rin away from here" He said. Jaken followed his orders immediately taking Rin and Ah Un away from here" He said. Jaken followed his orders immediately taking Rin and Ah Un away from this battle sight. Sesshomaru stood silent for a second, he looked up angrily.

"Inuyasha, it was you" He said darkly. "I would have merely killed you before. But because of what you have done to me, I will do the same to you. That human girl you love, I will take her life"

"Like hell you will" Inuyasha said. He stepped in front of Kagome and took out Tetsaiga. Inuyasha was nervous though, he had never seen Sesshomaru this angry before. He was serious. Sesshomaru moved with lightning speed. Inuyasha feeling that Kagome's life was in danger fought furiously. But eventually he got tired. Kagome barely dodged at hit, and some of it managed to tear at her side. She screamed out.

"Stop Sesshomaru" Miroku said. Sesshomaru didn't seem to hear, he was only preoccupied with ending the girls life.

"She is a demon, I can subdue her and bring Reina back" Miroku said. Sesshomaru looked at him and stopped his assault. His body was about to become full formed but it changed back.

"Can you do this, shall I raise the stakes to the life of your woman as well" He said raising his eye. Miroku almost wanted to say no, Sango was not worth the risk.

"Do it, Miroku" Sango said, she had placed her life on the time.

Sesshomaru sat away from the rest of them looking out into the darkness. They had been traveling two days, following a trail of destruction. It occurred to him that this was also around the time he had made the one week deal. The thought had made him sullen.

Kagome was nursing her side, Sesshomaru refused to heal it with Tetsaiga. It wasn't any of his business, as he stated. Inuyasha and Miroku were going over possible plans to capture and subdue her. Sesshomaru looked at them for the first time in two days of traveling together. He needed to tell them what he knew in order for their plans to be successful.

"It's the sword" Sesshomaru said. He was quite laconic while with them. Yet his mind mused, he became so talkative and playful when around Reina. She brought out something in him. She made him happy. When Sesshomaru thought that, he became even more sullen.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said.

"It's the sword that makes Hanako strong enough to break the surface of consciousness" Sesshomaru said

"If that's the case, why didn't you take it away from her" Miroku mused. Sesshomaru hated it, he could have done something, yet he had failed her.

"Do you expect me to steal her weapon as she slept like one of you lowly slime" Sesshomaru said. In short, he couldn't help but do what she demanded. He had asked her to leave the sword behind a few times but he couldn't force her. He had only ever demanded her presence, and that was enough for all the other things. If she stayed with him, he would give her anything she wanted. But perhaps now, it wasn't the best course of action. It was not the kind of love that would keep her safe.

"So we take the sword away" Sango said being a weapons expert "Seal the sword, and Reina will return?"

"It's not that simple" Miroku said being a spirit expert "Reina gave up control because…well we need to awaken her with a strong enough stimulus"

Sesshomaru didn't like to be pitied on by humans. He knew it was because of him, and it was just even more insulting to have this man belittle him. Sesshomaru growled, he would kill them all after he brought Reina back. Yet he reasoned, he could not do that either, if Reina wanted to spare them, he would comply. Why did he have to fall in love with such a weak creature, one that caused him so much grief?

They took turns on lookout until day break. Then they began the pursuit again. They came upon a demon clan that was heavy with the scent of blood. It was a lion pride. Dead demon bodies lay sprawled out on the ground, making it red with their blood. In the middle of this horror scene was Hanako drinking the blood from a cupped hand. She caught sight of them and smirked. Her white Kimono with lotus flowers, which Sesshomaru had given her, was stained almost completely in blood.

"This ought to be interesting" She said

Sesshomaru looked at her demonic body and something else began to plague him. If she were like this, she would live forever. His demon conscious told him to let her remain. But it wasn't the same. She was not the person he loved. Though he was conflicted about human love, he could no longer deny that he loved her. If it made him weak then so be it, let it be his only weakness. It was then that voice of Jaken, of all people filled his head. He had been scolding Rin at the time, when she was particularly brazen.

"My mother once told me love for humans is only heartache and death. Every spring the flowers come back, every summer the watermelon ripens. This is not so with humans. One spring when the flowers come back, you will sit alone as if they did not comeback at all. One summer when the watermelons ripen, you will find yourself eating it alone." Jaken said wisely, repeating the words of his mother.

Sesshomaru felt conflicted unsure of what to do…..

- On hiatus-

This whole story needs a typo revising from the beginning. Also winter break is ending soon! I will try to update sometime but it's not going to be too soon. Also I can see this story isn't doing too well, so I want to rewrite parts of it before continuing!

Apologies, and thanks for read so far,

V.T R


	5. Chapter 5: Tears

Authors Note: My three year and change hiatus is over. I finally have some free time to catch up on writing now that I've finished college. I'm starting up graduate school in the fall, but hopefully this story will be finished by then.

Reina could feel herself floating in a painfully hot bath. Where was she? She opened her eyes. She was in a sea of nearly boiling blood. She felt herself go limp, as waves of foamy blood washed over her and tossed her like a piece of drift wood. I had felt like she had been in this state for years, even though it had only be a mere few days

"This is a dream," She said to herself. She tried to recall what had happened last. She remembered feeling lonely and rejected.

While Reina remained unconscious to the real world, things were taken a turn for the worst. Hanako was covered in blood and more lion demon blood splattered on top of that. Sesshomaru was still feeling conflicted but first thing was first, he still had to restrain this demon priestess before he decided what to do with her. He lurched forward in attack. Hanako looked up in time to dodge. She skillfully shifted to the left.

"Little doggy wants to play," Hanako spat "I have no time for your sick puppy love". Then the blood on her body suddenly flew away from her. Inuyasha recognized that attack, it was just like his iron reaver. Sesshomaru's face was apathetic, though he could feel frustration bubbling underneath his cool exterior. He dodged the blood blade but a drop of lion's blood managed to touch his sleeve. It was beyond disgusting.

Reina was still drifting in a sea of blood, in the unconscious mind. It was becoming very turbulent. Something was very wrong. She forced herself to try to swim. When she focused, she saw pieces of reality come into being. She wasn't adrift in miles of a bloody sea. She was in a fight. She was in a fight with Sesshomaru. She had to stop herself.

Sesshomaru noticed that Hanako had become rigid. Her eyes shifted between blood red and warm brown. It was a sheer force of will. Reina was trying to fight her way back. She just needed some help. Sesshomaru swallowed his disgust at the amount of blood on her face. He zigzagged his way in to her vicinity. Hanako was still rigid trying to regain control of the body but it was too late for her.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in and kissed her gently. When he pulled away he saw that her eyes had stopped shifting between colors. They remained a warm brown. It was Reina again. Her eyes fluttered that closed shut she was out cold. Sesshomaru lowered her body into his carefully.

"I guess he didn't need a repression scroll after all," Miroku noted. Kagome looked tense. She needed to take Reina back to her time. Reina had to clear her family of murder. However, it would be difficult to take Reina away from Sesshomaru. He didn't look like he was going to let her go any time soon

Sesshomaru looked back at the gang for a moment. Inuyasha looked back at him fiercely. His look seemed to be saying "don't you dare leave". Sesshomaru felt like scoffing but he decided against it. Then in a ball of light, he was gone. Inuyasha sighed. It looked like the hunt would have to continue.

When Reina awoke again, it was very dark. She was in a strange forest clearing. She had been asleep for two full days, though she had no clue. Rin was fast asleep near a cindering fire. Rin looked tired, it was probably due to the fact that she had been fussing over Reina for the past two days nonstop. Reina felt very sore all over, as though her body had been hit by a truck. She looked around some more, as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. She saw Sesshomaru leaning on a tree. He was wide awake and looking intently at her.

"What happened," Reina asked very quietly. Sesshomaru looked at her as if to signal her to follow him. Then he disappeared into the trees. She gingerly got up to follow him. He had stopped at a nearby river. She walked up behind him.

"Hanako took over your body," Sesshomaru said with his back toward her. He was still feeling conflicted. Had he made the right choice, now that Reina was human again, it meant she was vulnerable and prone to die at any moment.

Reina shook her head. She didn't remember much of that. She did however remember that she was wearing a white kimono and now her kimono was pale green with glittering leaves embroidered on it. Sesshomaru had to change her while she was unconscious. In normal circumstance it would have a certain thrill to do it. However it was more disgusting than appealing. Reina had been covered in blood. Her body was bruised up from fighting that she couldn't remember.

Sesshomaru had used the Tenseiga to heal her, but it had a strange effect. She began vomiting up copious amounts of demon blood. Sesshomaru laid her on her side so that she would choke and aspirate. Over all, it had been grotesque. The kimono was beyond unsalvageable. Reina decided to let the subject of her clothing drop.

"I don't remember," She said in a small voice "Did I hurt anyone?" She had slaughtered at least a few hundred demons for their blood. However Sesshomaru in an attempt to assuage her guilt had used Tenseiga to raise them from death. Reina felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She had hurt someone, maybe it was him and he wouldn't say so.

"I only remember that Inuyasha and you were fighting…" Reina began, her memory was very hazy. Sesshomaru quickly turned around. She was not going to pin this on him, he already felt guilty enough. He was going to vehemently defend himself but he was taken aback by her remorseful tears. All he wanted to do now as comfort and hold her. However, his demon pride kept him stoically in place. Reina felt cold and lonely.

"I want to go home," She said finally after what seemed like an eternity of silence. This was not how he planned it at all. The girl he loved was crying, suffering, and pitifully weak.

"Do as you wish" He said coldly. What was he saying?! He didn't want her to go anywhere. Finding her had been a hard earned victory. Now she wanted to leave him.

"Take me back to the well" Reina demanded tearfully. Sesshomaru swallowed his ambivalence.

"You can go by yourself, I don't serve humans" Sesshomaru said. His behavior was subarctic. This was not what he wanted at all.

"Fine" Reina almost yelled. She looked around in a bewildered way. Then she stalked off in a random direction. She was headed exactly for the well as if she was drawn there by magic. Sesshomaru stood there fighting his need to chase after her. When she tripped over a root, he could fight it no longer. With demonic speed he snatched her before she hit the ground. She was so fragile and clumsy.

She didn't appreciate the save however and struggled in his arms.

"I don't need your help," She said blackly. Sesshomaru gently lifted her to her feet and set her down.

It was then that Reina remembered something else. There was a kiss. He had kissed her. The memory set her face ablaze. She turned her head to avoid his gaze. The blush on her cheek was exquisite. Sesshomaru again thought about how strange humans were. Their emotions were all over the place. Sesshomaru leaned slightly forward wondering what he should say now. He wanted her to stay.

Reina however, mistook his action as an attempt to kiss her again. She quickly responded with a slap.

"Don't ever try to kiss me again" She said brazenly. So that's what she was thinking about, that made her blush so fiercely. Sesshomaru still felt her hand on his face. She didn't do any damage despite her best efforts.

"Don't flatter yourself," Sesshomaru simply said.

"I'm not flattering myself," Reina said with an almost childish voice "I remember you forcing yourself on me"

"Believe me, if I was really forcing myself on you, you wouldn't be able to stop me" Sesshomaru said, revealing just a touch of his desire. Reina didn't seem to pick up on it.

"What happened to my sword" Reina said. Her mind was changing directions again. Sesshomaru wondered how he could trick her again.

"And also, it's been more than a week, you promised to take me home" Reina added when he didn't respond.

"The sword is now in my possession, you are free to go" Sesshomaru said coolly. How could she still want the sword after all this.

"That's fine by me, I just don't want it to fall into the wrong hands" Reina replied. She didn't want the sword back after all. She trusted him to keep it.

"The wrong hands would be your hands" Sesshomaru said cruelly. He had lost any leverage on keeping her here.

"I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep" Reina rubbed her eyes and turned back to camp. She had been talking about leaving but now she was going back to sleep. She was crying and now she was fine. Humans were so strange in every way. Sesshomaru wasn't going to argue if she was staying.

"You've been asleep for two days" He said as he followed behind her.

"I'm still tired, maybe turning demon takes a lot out of you" Reina said. She had walked almost all the way back to camp before she stopped again.

"I remember… that we fought too" Reina said. Memories were coming back very quickly.

"That was Hanako" Sesshomaru said. He didn't want to elaborate further, that was sufficient enough explanation for him.

"I would never hurt you" Reina said although it was very quiet, as thought it was almost to herself. Sesshomaru felt elated but seemed apathetic on the surface.

"On the contrary, you just struck me" Sesshomaru said. He felt playful again.

"You know I didn't mean anything" Reina said. She lifted her hand and lightly caressed his face. Did she even know the effect that had on him? By her casual nature, it was obvious that she didn't.

She stretched herself out and then rolled into a ball. She was fast asleep before long. Sesshomaru leaned against the tree and closed his eyes for a brief moment. An hour passed. He opened his eyes to scan the parameter. The fire was still blazing. It would be dawn in a few hours. He looked over at Reina. She was shuddering despite the raging fire.

Sesshomaru sighed; he gently picked up her sleeping form and tucked her into his pelt. Her shuddering died immediately. She felt cold. Sesshomaru intertwined his hand with her in attempt bring some heat into her finger tips.

His felt his desire for her bubble up. He reasoned with himself all the ways he had to stop himself from hurting her. She sighed in her sleep and absently mindedly whispered his name. He had to be careful; he could kill her simply by accident. He had to control himself.

Reina had been having a very good dream. She had been at the beach, drinking herbal tea. Rin and Jaken were playing games with the sand. Sesshomaru looked out into the ocean and let her run her hand through his hair. It was peaceful but then dark cloud formed over the beach. Blood was everywhere. Rin and Jaken were suddenly motionless on the dunes covered in blood. Reina turned to Sesshomaru. He turned toward her, and his eyes were red, bleeding blood tears.

Reina screamed herself awake. She was nestled into Sesshomaru peacefully, when she began screaming and trashing wildly. Sesshomaru shook her until her was completely awake. Recognition formed in her eyes.

"It… was a bad dream" She stammered while dislodging herself from his embrace. She stretched herself out hoping that some action would dissipate the awkwardness. It didn't

"After a good night's rest, it's time to go home" Reina said with her back to everyone, facing the horizon

Sesshomaru's expression darkened. She wanted to leave after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Fire

Author's Note: I don't want this story to take a turn into the twilight dynamic. I don't particularly like sugary love stories. I need drama and comical misunderstandings! And plot twists and ex girlfriends that won't go away. Also can you believe that it's been nearly 18 years since the beginning of Inuyasha! Where has the time gone!

Rin stirred in her sleep. The rays of unforgiving sunlight coaxed her awake. She was just conscious enough to hear Reina's words.

"Time to go home" She said cheerfully looking at the sunrise. Sesshomaru looked very stern, even more than usual. Rin shot up.

"What!" Rin said. She ran over to Reina and hugged her refusing to go anywhere.

"You've been asleep for two days, and before that you were missing for three. Now you are leaving" Rin said accusingly.

"I have to go, my manager thinks I'm dead" Reina said soothingly lightly patting Rin's head

"How long will you be gone?" Rin said. Rin let go of Reina and crossed her arms. She was pouting. Sesshomaru felt a certain tension waiting for her answer. She was coming back. What if she didn't want to come back? Reina had been crying last night, wanting to go home. Humans were notoriously unpredictable.

"A few days" Reina said. Sesshomaru felt himself sigh with relief. On the exterior he seemed unfazed by her answer.

"Two days!" Rin said, as though it was a bargain.

"Three at least" Reina replied indulging her.

"Fine, deal" Rin stuck her hand out. Reina shook on it.

_Meanwhile_

Kagome and Inuyasha were back in the village. Kaede was tending to a particularly menacing scratch on Inuyasha's back. He was moping

"I told you to be careful" Kagome said. The rest of the gang was quietly resting outside. They were pooped from searching for Reina for the last two days. She was now where to be found. Not even a whiff of her sent came their way. Then suddenly Inuyasha shot up from the table he was laying on. Kaede's herbal treatment went flying out of her hands

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with ye" Kaede said.

"I smell her, Reina, she's close" Inuyasha ran out of the hut, with half secure bandages hanging from his back. He followed his nose to the well. He saw Sesshomaru and Reina by the well, in a half finished conversation.

"Come back here in three days, I will be here in the morning" Reina smiling. Sesshomaru looked mostly emotionless with a hint of arrogance.

"Good bye, I will see you soon" Reina said. She stopped talking, waiting for a response. Sesshomaru had none to give. He began to turn signaling his leave.

"Wait" Reina said a little forcefully. She tugged at his shoulder and turned him back around to face her.

Reina pulled at his sleeve. He complied willingly leaning closer. Reina hesitantly place a kiss on his cheek. Sesshomaru felt his frustration well up on the surface. She was leaving for three days, and all he got was a kiss on the cheek. He brazenly held her close to him and forcefully kissed her mouth. At first her body tensed up in surprise. Then she relaxed into his embrace. Slowly she pulled away to catch her breath.

"Okay, I should go now" Reina said. Sesshomaru turned without a word lest he take up anymore of her time. He wanted to desperately to but he maintained control of himself. Reina watched his retreating form. He became a ball of light in the distant and vanished into the horizon.

"I can't believe that hypocritical blood hound" Inuyasha jeered. Reina turned her head. She was still dazed from the kiss and only just realized he was there. Kagome appeared behind him

"You're back!" She excitedly said. Finally the police would leave her family alone.

"Yes, let's go Kagome" Reina said cheerfully. "Sorry about this big mess"

Kagome nodded and jumped in the well first. She didn't kiss a certain dog boy who seemed to be expecting something after witnessing such affection from the week old couple. Reina hesitantly jumped in as well.

When the both got out of the well on the other side of time, they say swarms of police people outside through the window.

"I'm really sorry about the po-po" Reina said dusting herself off. She walked outside.

"Hey guys, I'm here" She said. The police and media swarmed around her. Kaito, her manager appeared out of nowhere.

"We thought you were dead, what did this family do to you?" Kaito said sternly. Reina was wearing an odd green leafed Kimono.

"I've been …. Having some talks with TVB…. It's about a part in a tv show… you know about feudal Japan" Reina lied. She hoped that was good enough. Kaito nodded slowly.

"I'm your manager. You have to tell me about these things." Kaito said. He picked his phone up.

"You can let them go, she's been fine all along" Kaito said into the receiver. Reina looked livid all of the sudden

"Did you hold Kagome's family hostage" Reina yelled. "This family has been nothing but nice to me"

"I'm sorry but you left your phone, and everything here. It looked like they had killed you. They were just in the holding cell of the local station" Kaito said turning the blame onto her.

Reina sighed but her fury did not subside. She glared at Kaito. They would talk about this later.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. If there is anything that you want…" Reina said trailing off.

"Come with me on vacation" Kagome said quickly. Reina knew what she meant. She should go back with Kagome to the feudal era for the remaining days of spring break. Reina had a few months of before the start of her next tour.

"Definitely… I have a few things to do and I will be back here soon" Reina confirmed. Kagome nodded.

Kagome waited for her patiently. School was about to end, she had a few days to go to school and catch up on home work. It was always piling up to the ceiling. Every day packages came to her house. One was an expense new television that barely fit in the living room. Kagome could tell that Reina was very sorry about what happened to her family.

_Meanwhile_

Sesshomaru constantly found himself looking for Reina then realizing that she wasn't there. He had become use to her presence, now he felt sullen though he would never admit it. Rin seemed to pick up on it and occasionally tried to cheer him up.

"Reina will like these flowers I picked for her" Rin said to no one in general.

"She'll be gone for another two days, those flowers are going to wilt" Jaken said all-knowingly. Rin sighed. Why did Reina have to go at all.

"Maybe she got mad at you Jaken, that's why she wanted to go so long" Rin said meanly. Jaken scoffed.

"I hope so, I hope that I was so mean to her that she won't ever come back" Jaken said sorely. Sesshomaru stopped and Jaken bumped into him. Sesshomaru looked back at him with a deadly glare.

"What I meant was, she's only a human, she might not keep her promise to return" Jaken said trying to save himself. Sesshomaru promptly stepped on his face. That was clearly not the right thing to say either.

The days passed on begrudgingly. I soon became the morning that she promised to return. Sesshomaru went a few hours early for not particular reason. He waited by the well cursing himself for being so dog like as if he was were waiting for his master to return. This was so unbecoming but he didn't move from the well to save his dignity.

It was then he heard rustling in the bushes. He sent out his poisonous whip into the area to fish out whatever was there. It was Kagura. She gracefully landed a distance away.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice me sooner" Kagura said seductively "I must be losing my touch"

She walked up to him touching his pelt. She was bold. Before he could push her away, the most untimely thing happened. Reina's head appeared from the well. Her body soon followed. Then Kagome also climbed out. She saw a strange girl and Sesshomaru all over each other. Reina was furious.

"Who is this?" She said with daggers in her voice. Kagura laughed and then she realized why this girl looked so familiar. Her face was in every historical text that she ever laid eyes on.

"You're the blood miko" Kagura said accusingly. "My name is…"

Before Kagura could finish speaking Reina scoffed loudly.

"I don't care who you are, you whore" Reina said rudely. Kagome was taken aback by Reina's words. She had not seen Reina this angry before. She was behaving almost like Hanako.

"Oh are you jealous" Kagura said, egging on Reina's fury. Sesshomaru rather liked Reina's apparent jealously. He didn't know why though.

Reina stepped in between Sesshomaru and Kagura. Then she pushed Kagura away forcefully.

"You better watch it" Reina said.

Kagura reached for her fan. She was on the attack but before she could do anything Reina went on the offensive. Reina held her palm out and a white hot blast of light fired at Kagura. Reina remembered that she had done that the first time she arrived here. Her miko powers were still intact and she used them accordingly.

Kagura felt her flesh singe. She winced and escaped on her fan. She would live to fight another day. She would kill this girl that had humiliated her so. Reina watched the fan disappear into the clouds. She turned to Sesshomaru accusingly. Kagome watched silently

"She pushed herself on me" Sesshomaru said simply.

"So you were here waiting for me, and she magically appeared and came on to you" Reina said accusingly. Sesshomaru didn't reply. She had precisely described what had happened. Reina searched his eyes. She knew he didn't do anything wrong, he didn't betray her. Her expression relaxed.

"Ex's huh" She finally said "I guess it's only normal"

Sesshomaru felt some panic rise from his chest. He didn't like the sounds of X's. What if she had a lot of "X's". Reina snuggled into him.

"Ready to go?" Reina said. Sesshomaru began to form into a ball of light.

"See you soon, Kagome" Reina said as an afterthought. She was whirling through the air. In a few moments she found herself reunited with Rin and Jaken. Rin ran up and hugged her.

"I missed you so much" Rin said "Lord Sesshomaru did too"

Sesshomaru didn't nod in agreement. He wouldn't admit anything.

"I missed you guys too" Reina said finally " It took a while to set things straight with my manager, but I'm staying for the next few months" Reina was cheerful, and was hoping that Rin would be ecstatic at the news.

"Only a few months" Rin said disappointed. She was hoping that Reina would be a permanent fixture in their group.

"I have to go back on tour" Reina explained "I have to go singing around the world"

"But… I'll miss you" Rin argued. Singing didn't sound so important especially if she could be here.

"We have a few months together, we'll have so much fun together" Reina coaxed. Rin didn't seem happy she folded her arms and remained silent for the rest of the day. It was exhausting.

That night they were snuggled around a camp fire. Sesshomaru was gone, he had walked off on his own. Rin finally spoke

"I don't want you to leave… ever" Rin said quietly while the flames lit her face.

"I know… maybe… you can come with me" Reina said.

"No, I can't…. I know about the well…. Only special people can go through" Rin

"You are special" Reina replied.

"No I'm not… I'm just a girl, but you are the reincarnation of powerful being" Rin said yawning.

"I don't want you to go" Rin said finally then sleep over took her.

Reina found that she couldn't sleep after all and went for a walk. She found herself on the edge of a cliff. She was very afraid of heights and stayed far from the edge. The moon was bright and nearly full overhead. She sighed then realized that she wasn't alone.

"I think Rin is very mad at me" Reina said into the darkness. Sesshomaru appeared into the clearing. He walked close to the edge then Reina dared.

"Everyone is free to do as they wish" Sesshomaru said in reply. Reina sighed, that was no help at all.

"What do you want me to do?" Reina inquired. Wasn't it obvious?

"Do you have a lot of X's" Sesshomaru suddenly inquired. That was very off topic and it caught Reina by surprises

"I have some Ex's" Reina replied truthfully. "Don't tell me you are jealous"

Sesshomaru scoffed. Reina smiled at him and gently caressed his face with her palm.

"I have never cared about anyone like I do about you" Reina said softly. Sesshomaru felt his desire rise. He couldn't find the words to express what he wanted to say. He was too proud to say them anyway. He simply leaned into kiss her. What Reina did next was quiet surprising.

Sesshomaru found himself being straddled by her. She was furiously trying to undress him while simultaneously trying to take her own clothing off. Sesshomaru grabbed her hands in an attempt to slow her down. She looked at him desperately. Her ebony locks flowing down her face. She was blushing intensely. She wriggled her hand free of his and continued to tear at his clothing.

It was then that the worst timing happened again, in the same day. Sesshomaru saw a fan coming from the distance. Right now was the worst possible time. Reina followed his gaze and looked skyward

"That whore" Reina said as she got up. Her palms felt hot. She was ready to cook that witch.

_To be Continued_

Author's note: I suck don't I…. I am a total tease … more to come!


	7. Chapter 7: Lemon Alert! Passion

Reina felt a furious dark energy rushing over her. She quickly reassembled her Obi into a messy knot. Then she grasped at a phantom sword. She had forgotten that it was long gone. She wanted her sword very badly, so she could slice this whore in two. Kagura appeared with a sort of apathetic air. Sesshomaru did not bother to reassemble his clothing, he got up. His naked upper torso was opened to the moonlight. His face was stoic as ever.

"Was I interrupting something important?" Kagura said feigning politeness. "I think you'll be interested in what I have to say"

"I'm more interested in killing you," Reina said. She tried to use her miko powers but it was in vain. She could not produce a palm blast.

"Out of Juice" Kagura said smirking.

"If I had my sword, you would be dead" Reina retorted before she could think about what to say. Sesshomaru shot a quick side glance at Reina. Why was she thinking about the sword? Didn't she cause enough damage across the lands already? Sesshomaru had hidden the sword in the behind the waterfall where he previously stored the staff Nintojo. She wouldn't be able to find it. Kagura looked pleased at the mention of a sword.

"What sword?" Kagura asked.

"Akahasaki" Reina suddenly blurted out. Where did that come from? After she said it, she knew that it was the name of her sword. It was the red edged blade, always dripping with the blood of the slain. Kagura smiled knowingly.

"It just so happens, blood miko, that I know where you sword is" Kagura said slyly. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Just what was her angle? Then he felt a slight tremor of energy emanating from her. She was concealing the sword in her kimono. Kagura pulled out the Akahasaki. The red metal glimmered in the moonlight, and the jeweled hilt twinkled. Reina suddenly felt the call of her sword. It was so appealing, and impossibly irresistible. Sesshomaru suddenly stepped in between Reina and Kagura. Sesshomaru knew that Reina could not get her hand on the sword.

Hanako was drifting the unconscious. She could sense the sword, filled with the malice of her power. The sword was the source of her power, and would give her a chance to reawaken on the surface of consciousness.

"Give that back to me" Reina said. The sword responded to Reina and began to glow a bright red. Kagura suddenly felt the hilt burning and she dropped the sword in surprise. Her palm was red and blistered. She cursed herself. Reina shakily stepped forward only to be blocked by Sesshomaru.

"You should leave now before I kill you" Sesshomaru said menacingly to Kagura. Reina was tucked behind Sesshomaru's arm. She wanted to protest and get her sword. Then she remembered that the blood lust would overwhelm her. She had to resist.

Reina tried to call on her miko powers. Yet in the presence of the sword, she could not use them. She desperately willed her miko power to appear but there was nothing. Sesshomaru put a hand on the hilt of Tokijin. Kagura stepped back and disappeared on her giant feather fan. She wasn't going to risk a battle with him and die in the process. Sesshomaru watched her disappear into the clouds. He picked up Akahasaki and tucked in below Tokijin swiftly. Reina made a sound of protest but she was silenced by a growl. Sesshomaru had never growled at her before. She took a step back.

"You cannot have this sword. The demon essence will possess you," Sesshomaru said sternly. Reina knew that he was right but she could barely ignore its song. It simply hummed, coaxing her to grab for it. She sighed reluctantly and nodded in agreement. However, she was thinking of ways to stealing it despite her compliance. Sesshomaru's demon aura fully controlled the sword so that it was safe for Reina. He still had to find a way to destroy it.

"While I surpass the sword, you can call upon your spiritual energy," Sesshomaru said reasonably. That meant she could use her palm blast. He was right; her palms began glowing faintly.

"I wish that feather lady would come back, I would give her a piece of my mind" Reina exclaimed looking at her hands. Sesshomaru smirked.

"She is no threat to you" Sesshomaru remarked. He meant that Reina could probably take her. Reina nodded then she yawned.

"The mood is ruined, I'm going to bed," Reina said turning back to camp. Sesshomaru stopped her turning her back to face him. He lifted her up so that she snuggled into his mokomoko. It was always warm and soft.

"The mood is stilled ruined" Reina said playfully. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Reina suddenly lightly tugged at mokomoko

"Where did you get this, I want one to" Reina said searching his body for where the pelt was attached. It was obvious to him that she didn't understand demon anatomy.

"I didn't purchase this. Mokomoko is a part of me. It's what a human would consider its limbs," Sesshomaru explained patiently. Reina squealed at that response.

"Really, so can you feel it if I do this" Reina asked inquisitively. She extended her hand up mokomoko and stroked it all the way down. Sesshomaru surpassed a shudder, and his desire.

"Yes" He answered briefly before setting her back onto the ground. Reina pouted.

"Go back to camp, get some rest" Sesshomaru said. Reina sighed and complied. However, she was very curious about it now.

Reina got up very early before the sun started to rise. Sesshomaru did not come back to camp with her. She surmised that it was because he had to hide the sword again. She looked around. He had returned sometime in the night and rested by the tree. He was asleep. Reina quietly walked to his side so she could further inspect mokomoko. Sesshomaru was awake by now but he kept his eyes close.

"What was this girl up to" He though as he lay perfectly still. He felt a hand on his mokomoko. Uninvited shivers when up his spine. She gently fumbled around with it.

"I wonder where this connects to his body," She murmured to herself. She would find out soon enough thought Sesshomaru. He felt her rub her face against it for a moment then she was gone. Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed while he trying to regain some composure. He opened her eyes to see if she had gone back to sleep but she was not there. He looked around. She was not in the immediate area. Where did she go? He got up quickly following her scent.

He walked in the forest where it became very thick. He was following her scent for nearly half an hour. Surely, she could not walk through here with her clumsy feet. Finally, he came to another clearing where there was a large hot spring. The sun began to rise giving everything an orange glow. He remembered seeing the spring the night before when they passed it. Clearly, she remembered too. She was there, and completely bare. She was singing the song that she once called "Sakura spring". Sesshomaru listened to the lyrics of a couple falling in love under a cherry blossom.

Reina then heard a noise and stopped singing. She looked at the rustling in the bushes. When she saw him, she quickly hid in the water.

"PRIVACY" She yelled. Sesshomaru smirked. Why was she so embarrassed now when last night she couldn't get her clothes off fast enough?

"I will do as I wish" Sesshomaru said simply. Reina backed away in the water. Sesshomaru was now sitting on a rock; obviously, he wasn't going to budge.

"Go away!" Reina said.

"Tell me mortal, why are you so reluctant now when last night…" Sesshomaru began. Reina's expression reddened.

"It was dark, but now it's bright out. You'll see!" Reina blurted out. Sesshomaru chuckled lowly, out of the hearing range of humans. Didn't she know that he had perfect eyesight despite the level of light outside? She started swimming away while keeping her eye on him.

"Now go away!" She said with flushed cheeks. Sesshomaru could feel her embarrassment leaking from her. She was very reluctant for him to be here. It was a bit over the top. He didn't understand. Then he realized that she smelled different from usual. His delicate nose could detect that her scent was more potent. It was like when demons when in heat. She was out here trying to satisfy herself. Sesshomaru was suddenly furious. Why had she not invited him along?

Sesshomaru swiftly shed his armor off to her chagrin. Then he pulled of his clothing. His mokomoko tastefully shielded his member from her eyes. He started to descend into the water.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said stuttering.

"I am taking a bath," He said hiding his frustration. He walked toward her.

"Stay over there" She demanded but he did not comply. Her scent was overwhelmingly potent, giving away her state of arousal.

"She was already like this before I got here" Thought Sesshomaru. She would pay for her betrayal. She tried quickly to swim away from him while keeping her eye on him. He closed the gap between them quickly.

"What were you doing here?" Sesshomaru said accusingly. His mokomoko snaked under the water and caught her pulling her to him.

"I was bathing, you pervert" Reina said sternly, blushing fiercely. She tried to struggle but in vain. Sesshomaru ignored her answer.

"Why do you insult me so with your disrespectful actions?" Sesshomaru said calmly. His hand dipped into the water and grazed against her womanhood. Her body stiffened.

"Hey, stop… I don't want to" She said struggling. She was lying, she did want to, just not quite like this. She had already satisfied herself. She just wanted to go back to camp now. However when he touched her, a need in her belly reawakened. He placed soft kissed on her neckline. She stopped struggling, her body complying with his every touch. He moved her to the bank of the spring. At first, she tried to cover herself with his mokomoko. He tore it away from her so that his eyes could have their fill. She was exquisite.

He laid her down on the grassy bank. She slithered under him. Her legs began wrapping around his torso. Sesshomaru had an itching hunch. She had done this before with some other man. The though made him very annoyed.

He channeled his feelings into this movement. He delicately licked her nipple. She gasped. His other hand expertly stroked her leg. Then his thumb found its way to her clit. He rubbed gently. Her desire bubbled up. She reached for his member, which looked quiet menacing in all truth. He slapped her hand away. She looked at him in surprise. He responded with heated kiss. He wouldn't let her move or touch him in anyway. This was no fun at all.

He then lifted her legs. She braced herself as he plunged in. There was no breakage. In his mind, he confirmed it. She was not a virgin. She had been with other men. How many men, he did not now. He was very angry at the fact. He took powerful thrusts into her. Her eyes glittered with satisfaction.

"I am not your first," Sesshomaru said almost accusingly. Reina tried to compose herself enough to respond. Why was he asking this now, at the peak of pleasure?

"You're not," She confirmed. He continued to thrust and she moaned with great pleasure.

"Will I be the only from now on" Sesshomaru inquired. Reina didn't answer. She could barely hear him. She was lost in heat and passion. He stopped leaving her heaving and needing. He wanted an answer and he looked down at her.

"Yes" She said shakily hoping it would appease him. He continued to thrust again.

"I will be with you always," She said, and then she whispered incoherent sweet nothings. She said his name repeatedly. His thrusts quickened. He liked everything she said. She spoke about love, tenderness, and his beauty. She promised she would never leave his side. He took these at her word, as promises, and not as utterances in the heat of passion.

He leaned down to kiss her. Her climax shuddered around his member. His hair tangled into her fingers as she sighed with whispers of ecstasy. He would have to finish quickly before she fell asleep from exhaustion. He gave her a few powerful thrusts and spilled his seed into her.

Reina snuggled into his mokomoko and fell into slumber. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around and buried his head into her hair. He stayed awake and watched her sleep. She would stay with him forever, she had promised him. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep as well.

When he awoke, he saw that Reina was not in his embrace. She had dressed and now sat of to the side looking at the horizon. It was noon. He was still naked with only his mokomoko shielding him.

"So it's like a tail, connected at the base of the spine" Reina mused as he awoke. Sesshomaru said nothing. He dressed quickly. He did not wish to find her dressed and away from his side. It made him feel like he was losing something.

Sesshomaru walked back towards camp and Reina followed behind. Rin was wide-awake and eating melon as they approached.

"Did you go on another walk together?" Rin asked smiling. Reina nodded. Rin handed her a piece of melon.

"Thanks… so I guess you're not mad anymore… about me going tour" Reina asked. Rin slowly nodded.

"If you go, I know you will come back," Rin confirmed. Reina smiled brightly. Sesshomaru on the other hand was not happy at all. She had promised that she wouldn't leave. He did not speak or look at them for the rest of the day as they travelled. Reina noticed his behavior. That night when Rin went to sleep, Reina asked him.

"You seem quiet" Reina commented. Sesshomaru did not respond as he lay against a tree. Reina tried to snuggle up next to him. He gently pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" Reina asked concerned.

"You lied to me," Sesshomaru finally said, with anger dripping from his words.

_To be Continued_

Authors note: Writing lemons always makes me blush! BLUSH! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it! Also, thanks for all the comments… I will try to do my best! (OR WILL I,! dun Dun DUN!)


	8. Chapter 8: Curse

"You lied to me," Sesshomaru said spitefully. He turned his face and gazed into the distant. His amber orbs were tinted red with anguish. Clearly, he thought this conversation was over. Reina disagreed. She lifted her hands and turned his face back to hers gently.

"I will be yours forever," Reina confirmed. She looked deeply into his amber eyes watching them soften reluctantly.

"If that is the case then why must you return to the well," Sesshomaru asked bitterly. Reina sighed.

"I love you but I there are things that I must do. I would invite you to come with me but you cannot cross the well," Reina said with an exasperated tone. Sesshomaru was unconvinced by her words of adulation. They seemed empty to him. He despised the way humans talked about promises and loyalty.

"Leave me be woman" Sesshomaru finally said. He had not called her 'woman' since he had first met her. She opened her mouth to speak but held her tongue. He was furious.

Reina would be staying for a few months but without promise to stay forever, it was as if those months did not matter at all to them.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes but he could not sleep, partially because he was frustrated beyond comprehension, and partially because he could hear Reina tossing and turning. She could not sleep a wink either. Sesshomaru was as still as a statue, but his irritation grew as the night went on. It was now nearly midnight and he could still here Reina breathing normally. She was not asleep. He heard her stir. She got up and tip toed to him believing him to be asleep. She snuggled into him. He remained completely still, as if asleep. She sighed into his fur.

"I have another life that won't be ignored," She whispered very quietly to herself. Sesshomaru did not respond. "I know you can hear me, I know you are only pretending to be asleep". He opened his eyes, and the amber orbs caught the moonlight.

"My promises are not empty," Reina continued very softly, "I cannot promise to be with you constantly until the end of my days, but I can promise you my fidelity and my heart" Sesshomaru could feel his anger melt at her words. How he yearned for her words to be true. He could feel the sincerity and remorse in dripping in every syllable.

"I would be your wife if you would have me. I'm not sure if demons have such a thing," Reina said uncertainly.

"Mate" Sesshomaru said. Reina looked up at him gratefully for breaking the silence.

"I would be your mate… if you would have me," Reina said humbly.

"I will have you," Sesshomaru agreed.

His exquisite beauty in the moonlight hit her as if for the first time. She looked into his angelic face, more beautiful than any she had seen. She suddenly felt tears welling up eyes. She felt peaceful.

Sesshomaru looked down on her face with a shocked and horrified expression. Reina suddenly looked confused. Why was he staring at her like that? With one finger, he gathered up her tear. Reina looked at it. Even in the darkness, she could tell that it was not a tear. It was blood. She was crying blood! Reina began wiping up at her face. It was blood. It covered her hand sinisterly.

"What's happening?" She said in a panicked small voice. Rin fluttered her eyes from the sound but fell back asleep. Sesshomaru did not reply he only scooped Reina up tightly. He became a ball of light and sped through the forest. He only knew of one human healer that could help her.

Inuyasha was in the village with Kagome. They were both resting the hut with Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha suddenly picked up Sesshomaru's scent. He awoke and became still. He shook Kagome awake.

"What's up" Kagome set rubbing her eyes.

"Sesshomaru is here," Inuyasha said urgently. Sesshomaru was unpredictable. He could be coming to offer brotherly advice or he could be here to kill him. It was a coin flip with this person.

He cautiously walked out of the hut. Sesshomaru appeared moments later with Reina cradled in his arm. Blood covered her face.

"Wake the old woman," Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome ran to Kaede quickly.

Kaede examined Reina in the firelight of the healing hut. She took some of the blood off with a white cloth. The blood was dark red and turned black very quickly on the cloth.

"This is bad," Kaede said. "You have been cursed"

"Who would do such a thing?" Kagome said surprised. Reina would bet her kidney that it was Kagura.

"I think it be the cursed that you acquired in your past life as the demon priestess. You made many enemies in that time, and your new reincarnation has with it the curses of the old," Kaede said forebodingly. Sesshomaru instantly understood.

"She has inherited Hanako's four curses," Sesshomaru said recalling more folklore. Four was a notoriously bad number in Japan. It meant death.

Reina's tears had finally stopped. Her face and kimono were black with dried blood. She began to clean herself off with a fresh towel.

"My past life really had accumulated some terrible karma," Reina said.

"Hanako was cursed by four different priests and priestesses," Kaede began. Kagome had never heard this story before and listened intently.

"The curses are loneliness, clumsiness, barrenness and restlessness," Kaede said. There seemed to be a long story with each curse. Reina nodded suddenly realized that in her entire life she never had a good night's sleep. She also realized she had never had a day where she did not fall over her own feet.

"Why am I crying tears of blood then," Reina asked. Her face was clean now and she looked at Kaede with wide eyes.

"Should you attempt to break all the curses, a final curse would take its place" Kaede said "The priests were hoping you would break these curses and doom your immortal past life"

"They wanted to kill me" Reina said… she realized a few things in that moment

"I'm going to die aren't I…?" Reina began "and…. I'm pregnant" Sesshomaru felt his body tense, he lowered his nose to her body briefly. She was right, and had broken the curse of barrenness. She was with child, his child.

"All the curses have been broken, the nightmares stopped days ago, I have suddenly become more agile, and I must have gotten pregnant when…" Reina coughed but did not finish that idea "and tonight I broke the curse of loneliness when you took me as your mate"

"You took her as your mate," Inuyasha said with a jeer "You really are a hypocrite, you claim to hate half breeds but now you have a son who's going to be a…"

Before Inuyasha could finish he was pinned to the ground. Sesshomaru squeezed hard on his neck and he began choking. Inuyasha thrashed furiously but he could not escape, he only managed to kick up the dust.

Reina gently drew at Sesshomaru's sleeve. He let Inuyasha go reluctantly.

"How am I going to die?" Reina asked Kaede.

"During childbirth ye will die, at least that is how the legend goes" Kaede said finally. Reina did not expect to face her own demise in nine months with such calmness. Sesshomaru had heard this legend as well. It was popular with humans since they loved to think that they had power over demons. It was popular with demon children as well, as a cautionary tale on the line between them and humans.

"Well I guess my next tour is cancelled after all, I can't go on stage three months pregnant," Reina finally said. Kagome looked somewhat disappointed at that. She already bought tickets, expensive tickets.

"You will go on tour because I will gut that half breed out of you. If it will save your life, I have no need of a half breed son," Sesshomaru said savagely. Reina stepped back horrified. She put a protective arm on her belly. It was flat still but with promises to swell soon.

"You will do no such thing. You will not harm this child," Reina demanded. Sesshomaru raised a poison claw at her belly

"I would gut that thing out tonight if I could, but it's not big enough to take out as of yet" He said menacingly

"I forbid it," Reina said again with a very strong voice. She stepped back defensively

"I will not let you die" Sesshomaru repeated. Reina felt truly frightened for her child's life. Before she could think about what she was doing. She raised a glowing palm at Sesshomaru and blasted at him. Her mothering instinct gave her regular spiritual energy an exponential boost. The blast threw him out the door. He narrowed his eyes at Reina as he got up. Reina held a defensive stance inside the healing hut. She got up and ran for it. Sesshomaru sped after her and grabbed her arm harshly.

"You are my mate, your loyalty, fidelity, and obedience, you have sworn these to me," Sesshomaru said seething. "I will have that half breed, I will save you"

Inuyasha suddenly stepped in between Reina and Sesshomaru. Reina took this chance to create some distance between her and Sesshomaru. She took a few steps back. Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and began to draw Tokijin. Inuyasha struck first with a tidal wave of energy, Sesshomaru dodged the attack and began to counter.

"Wind Scar" Yelled Inuyasha as he released a devastating attack on the land. Sesshomaru took evasive action, and his form reappeared to the left of a ditch that the Wind scar had gouged out.

"He is distracted," Reina thought. She had to get to safety. Sesshomaru was serious about performing an abortion her, if he got to her first. Reina ran for it. She would get to the well where he could not follow. She had made it all the way to the ledge. She was about to jump in. Sesshomaru noticed that she was gone. He stopped battling with his half-breed brother and headed for the well.

"Stop" Sesshomaru had managed to get there in time. Inuyasha followed at his heals. He settled himself between the well and Sesshomaru.

"Give me your word, that you will not hurt this child," Reina said on the ledge about to fall in backward. She hoped that he would understand and give in.

"The child will kill you," Sesshomaru stated. He would not budge on it. He would not compromise, and he would not lose her

"I don't care" Reina said. She stepped back, so that her heels hung off the edge. Sesshomaru would not agree to let the half-breed live. He tossed mokomoko in an attempt to catch her. She dived into the well backward. Sesshomaru waited to see if mokomoko would catch her. It came up empty. She crossed to the other side where he could not follow.

Sesshomaru's eyes became blood red with burning rage. His demon blood pounded in his head, forcing coherent thought into submission. He pushed Inuyasha away and jumped into the well. He could not cross to his dismay. He jumped out again after a moment of hesitation. The longer he stood there, the angrier he got. He could not get to Reina now. She had slithered out of his grasp. It made him furious. He looked from Kagome to Inuyasha like a rabid dog.

Kagome made a dive for it next. Sesshomaru was quick enough this time and caught her with mokomoko. It began to squeeze her mid section painfully.

"Inuyasha, you will bring Reina back or I will kill your mate," Sesshomaru threatened in near demonic form.

Authors note: What would you do in this situation… and do not expect an anime way out of it. There is no way to break the curse! I am going to make sure of that because I am so evil! Whahahahahah be back soon


End file.
